Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Light Emitting Diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly, to an LED lamp connected to a ballast stabilizer for fluorescent light to be driven regardless of a kind of a ballast stabilizer for fluorescent light.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, light efficiency of an LED used only for small power instruction light in the past has been improved to use in an actual life. Further, as an environmentally-friendly light source that does not contain mercury unlike other light sources, an LED has been spotlighted as a next generation light source for backlight for a mobile terminal, backlight for an LCD TV, a vehicle lamp, and general lighting. Accordingly, for past 100 years, an incandescent lamp or fluorescent light that has been used as a main light source of lighting has been replaced with an LED lamp.
However, when an LED lamp is used instead of an incandescent lamp, an E26 base lamp may be used, but when an LED lamp is used instead of fluorescent light that has been mainly used as general lighting, a lamp device should be changed or an exclusive ballast stabilizer should be separately installed. Accordingly, there is a problem that should replace a wiring within the lamp device and thus an LED lamp for fluorescent light has not been widely spread.